Graham Specter
Graham Specter (グラハム・スペクター Gurahamu Supekutā), miswritten Graham Spector, is a mechanic and one of Ladd's loyal devotees, going so far as to refer to Ladd as an older brother. He dresses in a blue mechanic's outfit and carries an oversized monkey wrench. He is one of the Powerhouse fighters of the Russo Family, an expert at hostage taking and was personally taught how to fight by Ladd Russo, though he is not a killer himself. He is one of the Major characters during the Prohibition Era Timeline. Biography Graham worked at the Van Dyke Auto Plant as a mechanic (he is a brilliant mechanic, being able to do impossible feats such as dismantling a car mid-air). One day Ladd is sent out to kill the employees of the plant because they've been sending low quality parts to the Russo family instead of the ones they wanted, but as Ladd goes shooting around, he hits a car. This enrages Graham, and the two fight. Graham loses, but the two become friends. Ladd is arrested and seriously injured after the Flying Pussyfoot incident. Graham then finds out that Jacuzzi Splot's gang is being sheltered by the Genoard family, so he decides to kidnap Eve and lure Jacuzzi out, eventually holding him to extort money from the Russo bosses (who want Jacuzzi) and attribute it all to Ladd. By this time he already harbors deep admiration for Ladd, whom he refers to as Big Brother Ladd (兄貴はラッド Aniki wa raddo) or "boss Ladd" in the English dub. He mistakenly kidnapps Chane, though, so Jacuzzi comes to him and offers himself in exchange for her. Graham is touched by his self-sacrifice, but the rest of his gang arrives, and so does Claire. Graham and Claire fight, but Graham can't land a hit on him, so he leaves him to Ladd and tells Jacuzzi he can visit the warehouse anytime since he pretty much owns it anyway. When Ladd ends up in prison and basically leaves the Russo family, Graham is hired by Placido Russo to catch the Lamia, a gang Graham calls "circus performers". He encounters the Lamia in Chicago and defeats all of them. Personality Graham has an addictive personality. He has a peculiar tendency to speak frantically, repetitively, and often philosophizes violently and contradictory—he will lament about his current state of affairs in the most negative way possible, before changing his mood and suddenly view the same issue in the most positive way as possible. It's mostly rambling, though driven by what appears to be frequent bipolar mood swings. Narrative from the books quotes that Graham's mood is only ever either at a scale of 0 or 100 and never in-between. Though it is not certain whether he knows this or not. He tends to do things on a whim, and is more or less crazy. He has an obsession with dismantling things, be it objects or actual people. He hates it when people destroy vehicles he wants to destroy himself, just as much as Ladd hates people who kill those he wanted to kill himself. However he doesn't actually kill people - he merely "breaks" them - because killing makes him feel guilty. This is not a sign of mercy as some would think as he is shown to be rather aggressive and capable of doing both serious and permanent (or long-lasting) damage that can leave people traumatized. Ladd is his hero, and he worships the man. He will take things on his agenda if it means it'll be for the good of Ladd, or at least what he thinks is. (For example, he wanted to fight Claire, but realizing that he was sub par to the man, he left him for Ladd because he thought they'd be more on level) Abilities Graham is the leader of his own personal gang, meaning that he has absolute control over the group, in addition he has some influence over the Russo Mafia via Ladd. His weapon of choice is a large monkey wrench that he can swing and throw like a boomerang (aiming at proper angels when thrown so that it will come back like a boomerang) or simply using it as like a club to increase his range. This makes him far more unorthodox and unpredictable than Ladd and as it is far more difficult to see a pattern in his fighting. His personality can also serve to confuse his enemies as they do not know how do deal with his frequent mood-swings; it appears that when his mood changes his fighting style adjusts slightly as well. Graham is an expert at bringing in hostages alive and knows how to subdue them. He is skilled enough to have the faith of Placido Russo of the Russo family behind him on that. In addition Graham is one of the most powerful fighters in the series. He was capable of defeating Lamia (who had recently crippled some of the Russo's top men, amongst them included three-incomplete immortals), kidnapping Chane Laforet (who had gone toe-to-toe with Ladd on the flying Pussyfoot) and briefly hold the Rail Tracer in a stalemate. According to Ladd Russo, Graham is a lot stronger in terms of physical fighting than he is and he (Ladd) only won their first fight because he was stronger physically. Quotes *''“Life is insubstantial, so taking it brings me no joy. I don’t like it. I get nothing from it except feelings of guilt. So no, not for me.”'' *''"Ahh, tedium is such a crime. It takes the limited amount of time that is given to man and rather than spending it in indolence or drowning it in pleasure, it just sits there, sucking, eatting it up. I can't put up with that. Tedium is a crime! Death to tedium!! Die die, won't you die now, die die die! Die you! Die ME!"'' *''"Time spent in boredom is good. I think it's what allows the climaxes in life to reach their ultimate state of perfection. At least that's what I'm going to choose to think that that is the way life has been laid out for us this fine day anyway. Simply put, if we're wrong, we're wrong. These are known as the very essence, the very spice of life. There is nothing tedious in the whole world, at least not during these exciting times."'' *''"Let me tell you a sad, sad story..."'' *http://sapphire-pyro.livejournal.com/140156.html *http://sapphire-pyro.livejournal.com/143084.html Gallery GrahamSpecter.jpg|Graham Specter GrahamWrench.jpg|With his wrench GrahamRage.png|Dismantling a vehicle GrahamProfile.jpg|Profile GrahamCosplay.jpg|Cosplay otakuhostess-Cosplay GrahamArt.jpg|Artist's Impression Gerudowolf GrahamArt.png|Artist's Impression Monochrome by: fyeahmonochromeart Colored by: bitches-and-prose